


Hello My Old Heart

by Stardust948



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ember Island (Avatar), Fluff, Gen, Healing, Post Ember Island play, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko (Avatar) Gets a Hug, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, fic based off a song, gaang cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948
Summary: Zuko reflects on his growth after the Ember Island play and feels alive for the first time in a while.Inspired by the song "Hello My Old Heart" by The Oh Hello's https://youtu.be/3qm66N829mw
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Zuko/happiness - Relationship
Kudos: 67





	Hello My Old Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/238787016-hello-my-old-heart

The dying embers of the fire pit glowed softly against the night sky. Zuko laid on his back gazing up at the constellations and full moon that bath the evening with her silver light. If he listened closely, he could hear the waves gently lapping over the not so quiet snores of his friends cuddled around him. Even in the Fire Nation's summer heat, they claimed they still needed the natural warmth of the local Firebender. Something about cool nights and strong ocean breezes. Zuko put up a halfhearted protest but quickly gave in knowing how stubborn they were and how ready for bed he was. 

Besides, he could really use the cuddling, not that Zuko would ever admit that out loud, especially after witnessing that horrible Ember Island play. The play reminded him of his many many mistakes and years of deep rooted pain. The loneliness and hurt made his heart ache which manifested in angry outbursts and cruel words. For a long time, Zuko didn't feel like himself. He didn't even feel human. He was a puppet being control from an outside force. 

But what Toph said stuck with him. The play showed is worst downfalls but also how much he has grown and changed. He's not that shell of a person anymore. He stood up to his father. He's helping the Avatar end this long horrible war. Despite everything life threw at him, he has not given up. He's still here. Still alive. 

"I'm alive." Zuko breathes softly, tears welling up in his eyes. The notion of being alive felt so new and miraculous. Toph shifts slightly from her position against his chest. Her smile deepens as she hears Zuko's steady heartbeat, calmer than it's been in weeks. Toph gives his arm a squeeze, silently agreeing with him. Warmth feels Zuko's chest as he lets out a quiet steamy breath, blanketing his friends in more warmth. 

'I'm alive' he thinks once more before drifting off, heart stronger and fuller than it has been in years.


End file.
